Let Go
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A Jazz/ Prowl, Rated M and NC-17 for mature! A pwp -porn without plot- slash drabble for a friend.


Title: Let Go

Rating: M, NC-17 for hot bot on bot action!

Pairing: TF:A Jazz/ Prowl

Summery: A pwp (porn without plot) drabble for a friend. Enjoy the pr0nz!

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Nuh! Uuuh oh Jazz!" Prowl whined softly.

The elite guard ninja smiled as he continued to kiss down the lovely black and tan neck, his fingers slowly working their way into the jumpjets. Prowl tightened his grip around Jazz's back as the two hung upside down from one of the higher branches of Prowl's tree. The sports car smiled as one snowy white finger brushed against a very sensitive node. Prowl moaned his pleasure loudly and, despite the awkward angle, arched closer to the bot making him feel all kinds of wonderful.

"Mmm, is that a sensitive spot for ya?" Jazz asked coyly, his finger already brushing it again.

"OOoooOOOh!" Prowl sighed, his clawed digits digging into the black and white paint.

Jazz freed up his other hand and slid it down that slim back, along down the leather seat then around to the front. He didn't even have to ask Prowl to open up, the other ninja's interface panel had slid away and the port beneath it was already hot.

"Oooo baby," Jazz cooed as he stole kisses from the trembling lips. "You're so beautiful, you have no idea what you're doing ta me."

The black and gold cycleformer whimpered as Jazz traced a finger around his port, his knee joints ached as they tightened on the branch supporting him. He couldn't keep this up, he was either going to fall out of exhaustion or give up his grip to complete the connection. Jazz, however, didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry as his finger slid in and out of the hot port, testing and teasing the all too eager motorcycle.

"NuuuuH! Jaaazz please!" Prowl moaned softly as the finger swirled around inside of him. "Please I need you!"

"Of course," Jazz whispered softly into his audio. "Your just so sexy squirming all around like that I couldn't help but tease ya a little."

Gathering what was left of his wits, Prowl slid one hand around to Jazz's chest to stroke the light blue glass of his headlight. It was then Jazz's turn to moan aloud and arch into his lover. The black and gold shivered as the other mech's interface panel brushed against his. The metal was hot to the touch and Prowl could only imagine the thick spike cable pressing against it, begging to get out. To help it along Prowl arched against Jazz, grinning his port against the burning mech as his fingers softly caressed the edges of the glass. The elite ninja moaned and his hands stilled as his interface panel quickly snapped aside. Prowl shuttered with anticipation as Jazz's spike extended and then the white lips where pressed against his tenderly. The smaller ninja nearly fell out of the tree as he leaned into the sweat lips that still had the faintest taste of oil sakes. Then, as he was already hovering near the edge of overload, Jazz's spike breached his port. The big cable pushed his port and valve to the limits of their flexibility as it buried itself inside of him.

"OOOOOoooooOOOh!" Prowl cried as his claws raked across Jazz's headlight.

"Mmmmm oh Prowl!" Jazz panted softly. "Primus Prowl, you're so hot!"

Prowl couldn't answer as Jazz began to swirl his hips. The motion was a little awkward upside down, but the elite ninja didn't need much. Prowl groaned as his head fell back as the spike rubbed all kinds of nodes and sensors that lit up his neural processor like a solar flare. Jazz sent a blast of raw data through him that nearly did Prowl in. Every external and internal system seemed to be redlining and Jazz's simplest touch seemed to set the black amour on fire.

"Let go Prowl," Jazz whispered hoarsely. "Don't hold back on me."

Prowl gasped and groaned as he held Jazz closer, fearing his world would fall apart if he didn't keep Jazz close.

"Let go." Jazz repeated softly, his lips ghosting over Prowl audio.

Prowl's world went white with static as his overload crashed through his systems. He arched and writhed as he chanted Jazz's name, unmindful and uncaring of who heard. Then, he was falling. The split second of zero-g panicked him back to clarity in time to find himself face to upsidedown face with Jazz. After his spark beat returned to normal Prowl realized Jazz held him by the chest, their faces pressed together at the cheek.

"Ya know…" Jazz said with a smile. "When I said "let go" I didn't mean of the tree."


End file.
